My Greatest Memory
by strawberrypeachpop
Summary: Fuji who was diagnosed with an incurable spinocerebellar ataxia at 15.  Tezuka will go to Germany soon. Fuji in love with Tezuka, but Tezuka is with Atobe. R&R! I repost it...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Greatest Memory

**Summary:** Fuji who was diagnosed with an incurable spinocerebellar ataxia at 16. Tezuka will go to Germany soon. Fuji in love with Tezuka, but Tezuka is with Atobe. R&R!

**Characters/Pairings: **Tezuka/Atobe, Tezuka/Fuji, Oishi/Eiji, Saeki/Fuji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Yuuta Fuji, Yumiko Fuji,

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Tragedy,

**Author's Note:** Fuji has a disease spinocerebellar ataxia this disease causes the person to lose control over their body, but because the person can retain all mental ability the disease acts as a prison. So in the end the person can't eat, walk or talk. It's like 1 Litre of Tears but I change something.

**Chapter 1: **

"I'm off!" Fuji Syusuke runs to catch the bus. "Be careful." Fuji's Mom waved her hands goodbye. He doesn't want to be late for the entrance exam.

Fuji gets on the bus. After minutes he falls asleep. In the last stop the driver wake him up. Then he got off the bus but it was raining. He immediately run even he was going to be wet by the rain. Fuji slips and falls until he was bumped by a boy name Momoshiro Takeshi. Fuji falls down once again. "Momo." Fuji looked at him. "Are you ok, Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked. "Where are you going? It's today's entrance exam." Fuji was still looking at Momoshiro. "I was going to skip the entrance exam. Get on." Fuji ride at Momoshiro's bike.

"Good luck on your exam." Atobe hugged Tezuka. "Thank you and good luck." Tezuka waved his hands good bye.

They arrived at Seigaku. The nurse treated Fuji's wound. "Well then, excuse me." Momoshiro picked up his bag. The teacher came in. "Great news, the two of you can take the exams." The teacher exclaimed. "Eh?" Momoshiro looked at the teacher. "It's alright?" Fuji asked. "But then, to be fair to the other candidates, the ending time won't be changed. Okay?" the teacher explains. "Thank you very much!" Fuji gave the teacher his card. "Fuji Syusuke, candidate number 2118, right?" Fuji smiled. "Yes." The teacher gets Momoshiro's card. "Momoshiro Takeshi, candidate number 2100, right?" the teacher looked at Momoshiro. "Yes." Momo respond.

"Seriously, how could you fallen asleep on the bus on the way to an exam? I'm not sure whether to say you're over-relaxed." Eiji looked at Fuji. "Sorry." Fuji laughed.

"Dinner is ready!" Yoshiko calls her children. The siblings go to the kitchen. "How was your exam, Syusuke?" Yumiko asked. "It was fine. But I came an hour late." Fuji laughed. "Why are you late?" Yoshiko asked. "I slept on the bus." Fuji smiled. "You always fell asleep, when you go to school with Saeki." Yuuta laugh. "Yuuta!" Yoshiko looked at his son.

The next day… "It's there! It's there!" Fuji hugged Eiji. "Me too! We passed, we passed!" Eiji exclaimed. "Eiji, Fuji!" Oishi waved his hands. "Oishi!" Eiji exclaimed. "It's great that both of you passed!" Oishi laughed. "Thank you, Oishi." Eiji hugged Oishi. "Congratulations." Tezuka congratulate the two. "It's been a long time." Fuji said. "Are you going to join the Tennis Club again?" Oishi asked. "Of course!" Eiji replied.

"Congratulations!" Yumiko smiled at Syusuke. "Thank you, Nee-san." Fuji smiles. "Itadakimasu!" the family started eating. "Congratulations, Aniki." Yuuta smiled at his brother. "How about your exam?" Fuji asked. "I passed." Yuuta replied.

Fuji fix his things, he looked at a paper and didn't see it clearly. "I really need some rest." Fuji rubbed his eyes. "Good night."

"Buchou is coming!" the first years pick up some balls; some second years do some warm-ups. "Everyone, I'll announce who're the regulars." Everyone form there line. "Third year, Fuji Sysusuke" A first year gave Fuji a regular's jacket. "Thank you." Fuji smiled. "Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Syuichiro, Kawamura Takashi. Second year; Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru. First year, Ryoma Echizen." The first years gave them their jackets. "Fuji, we're still regulars this year!" Eiji laughed.

"Aniki, why didn't you wake me up?" Yuuta asked his brother. "I'd wake you up. But you didn't wake up at all." Fuji laughed. Yuuta gets his lunch. "Eat before you leave." Yumiko said. "It's alright." Yuuta replied back. "That's not good though." their mother said. "You need to eat breakfast." Fuji smiled at Yuuta. "You are always carefree."

"I'm going now." Yuuta said. "Be careful." Yumiko smiled at his brother. "Nee-san, I'm going." Fuji ran. "Be careful." Yumiko said. Fuji suddenly trip. "Aniki…" Yuuta stopped walking. "Syusuke… Okaa-san!" Yumiko immediately run to her brother. "Aniki! What happen, are you ok?" Yuuta walked to his brother. "Okaa-san! Hang on." Yumiko called her mother; their mother goes out of their house. "I'll take her to the hospital." Yumiko said. "Use this." Yuuta gave Fuji a towel. "Yuuta, go to school." Yoshiko said to Yuuta. Yumiko starts the car. Yoshiko helped her son to get in the car. "Be careful!" Yoshiko said.

After a while… Syusuke's wound was treated. Then he bumped by Tezuka. "Sorry." Syusuke bow and when he look at his face, it's Tezuka. "Tezuka?" Fuji looked at their captain. "What's with your face?" Tezuka asked. "I fell." Fuji looked at the ground. "You always fall." Tezuka was about to smile, Fuji looked back at him. "What's wrong with Tezuka?" Fuji asked. "It's about my arm." Tezuka takes a sit. "Oh…" Fuji smiles and takes a sit too.

"There's no damage to the bones, only scratches on the skin." The doctor explains. "Thank you. Doctor, there's one thing I'm worried about. Usually when someone falls, they will instinctively to use their hands to try and break their fall, right?" Yumiko looks concerned. "Yes." The doctor responds. "But my brother has no scratches in his hand, because his fall straight to the floor."

"Eh?" the doctor was confused. "He always dropping things, he can't hold chopsticks properly."

"See you later." Tezuka wave his hands. "Goodbye." Fuji smiles at Tezuka. "Syusuke." Yumiko smiled. "Nee-san." Fuji gives a smile back. "This is a good chance. Why don't we go for a check-up now?" Yumiko said. "Check-up?" Fuji tilted his head a little. Yumiko nodded.

"Why isn't Yumiko calling?" Yoshiko said worriedly.

The two entered the room. "I am Dr. Furude, of the Neurology Department." The doctor said. "Pleased to meet you." Fuji bowed. "When did you start feeling like you couldn't walk steadily?" Dr. Furude asked. "I think, a month ago… It might be because I think I'm not getting enough sleep." Fuji replied. "What about falling?"

"Umm…the day of the entrance exam for high school. I don't think that's a problem. " Fuji looked down at the floor. "Do you have any speaking difficulties?" Dr. Furude looked at Fuji. "No." Fuji replied. Yumiko looked worriedly at Fuji.

"Hello." Yoshiko said. "It's me, Okaa-san." Yumiko respond. "How's Syusuke?" her mother asked. "The wound is ok." Yumiko smiled. "That's great. If there is a scar, he'll have a bad memory of the past." Yoshiko laughed. "Okaa-san…"

"Thank you, Yumiko for taking care of your brothers." Yoshiko smiled.

"Sorry for intruding." The two entered the room. "We will inform you with the results of the check-up in a few days." The doctor said. "Sure." Yumiko bowed his head. "Umm…is there something wrong about me?" Yumiko looked at Syusuke.

"I'm coming in." his mother said. "Okaa-san?" Fuji looked at his door. "The wound…still painful?" his mother asked. "A little bit…but it's only the start of school and I already have an absent." Fuji closed his eyes. "Always follow your heart, Syusuke." Yoshiko smiled. "Where's Yuuta?" Fuji asked his mother. "He's staying in dorm." Yoshiko responds. "I'll miss my little bro." Fuji laughed.

"Regulars 50 laps! Non-regulars drills!" Tezuka said. "It's just morning practice and buchou is like that." Eiji said. "Eiji, stop complaining." Oishi and Fuji laughed. "Fuji! Oishi!"

"Okaa-san, the doctor is calling." Yumiko called her mom. "This is Dr. Furude, of the Neurology Department at Jounan Hospital."

"The results from the check-up came back. Can you please come back to hospital at once? If it's possible, I think you should come with your husband." the doctor said. "Is there, something which cannot be made clear on phone?" Yoshiko responds. "Just come to the hospital first. I'll wait for you."

"Fuji, let's eat lunch together." Eiji exclaimed. "Sure, let's eat at the roof." Fuji smiled at Eiji. "Can I join?" Kawamura asked. "Sure, Taka-san." Fuji responds.

"Where is your husband?" the doctor asked. "I came by myself." Yoshiko responds. "Your son has spinocerebellar degeneration disease." The doctor said. "Spinocerebellar degeneration disease?" Yoshiko repeated. "Even though it will progress slowly, the disease is getting worse every day. Because even the motor nerves are damaged, the organs will still be able to function properly. It's just that he won't be able to move when he wants to move. And he won't be able to talk when he wants to talk. He needs to be prepared to fully understand this. It's a very cruel disease." Dr. Furude explained. "It can be cured, right?" Yoshiko asked, Dr. Furude looked at Yoshiko. "It can be cured, right?" Yoshiko repeated. "From what I know…there hasn't been a single case where someone was fully cured."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **My Greatest Memory

**Chapter 2**

Yoshiko walked the halls of the hospital, thinking about the doctor said. "Your son's disease is spinocerebellar degeneration disease. For some unknown reason the cerebellum and the nerve cells in the cerebellum are slowly degenerating. Another way to put it is its dying. From what I know…there hasn't been a single case where someone was fully cured."

Yoshiko knocks at Dr. Furude's door. "Come in." the door opened. "Excuse me." Yoshiko bowed. "What's wrong?" the doctor asked. "I'm really sorry." Yoshiko paused. "But can you please let me see the MRI scans and the test data again? I already thought that it may be better to get confirmation from another doctor." Yoshiko said. "You mean a second opinion?" Dr. Furude asked. "Yes, if it's possible, to get another doctor's opinion." Yoshiko replied.

The doctor stands up. "I also agree in getting a second opinion. If you'd like, I can refer you to another doctor." Dr. Furude responds. "Thank you." Yoshiko bowed. "But… during this time the disease will continue to develop." Dr. Furude takes his sit. "The amount of time for your son to move freely is limited. To make the most time for your son…first of all, as a mother you have to accept and understand your son's illness." Dr. Furude said. "You tell me that my son's disease is incurable. I won't just easily agree and accept that." Yoshiko looked at Dr. Furude. "Make sure your son takes the medicine." Dr. Furude reminded. "Yes." Yoshiko simply answered.

"Itadakimasu!" the three best friends open their lunch. "Fuji's lunch box always looks so delicious." Eiji looked at Fuji's lunch. "My mom is always concern about our health. She is really strict when it comes to nutrition, and takes meals really seriously." Fuji smiled.

"The sky is beautiful, nee." Fuji looked at the sky. "You really like nature, Fuji." Eiji laughed. "I thought I won't be a regular this year." Fuji laughed. "And Tezuka-buchou called your name first." Eiji said teasingly, Fuji blushed. "We better go back to the classroom, we'll be late." Taka stands up. The two stands up, they got to their classroom.

Yoshiko quickly goes home. She quickly goes up stairs and goes to her room. She turns on the computer. She types spinocerebellar degeneration disease.

She saw the words; _'Speech difficulties'_, _'Messy writing'_, _'Motor in balance disorder'_, and 'Currently there isn't any cure'.

"Are match against Rikkai Dai is next week." Eiji yawned. "We better be prepared. I hope Tachibana is alright." Fuji opened his eyes. "We'll beat them and advance to Nationals!" Eiji exclaimed. The two go back to their class room. "I'm tired of studying…" Eiji sighed. "Let's do our best." Fuji laughed.

"According to the blood test results, we can rule out anemia." The doctor looks at the papers. "But then, not having enough sleep can be caused by a hormonal in balance right?" Yoshiko asked. "No. There is no clear evidence that those are the causes."

"How about next time, I'll bring my son here to see you?" Yoshiko asked. "If the doctor at Jounan Hospital has seen her, then I think there would be no mistake. Fuji-san…it isn't hard to diagnose this disease, by looking at the MRI scans."

"I'm home!" Fuji entered their living room. "Ah, welcome home, Syusuke." His big sister smiled at her. "Okaa-san, I'm home." Fuji exclaimed. "Syusuke." His father comes down the stairs. "Otou-san," Fuji runs towards his father. "Your home." Fuji hugged his father.

"Ah. Nee-san, I'm still a regular. Are match is between Rikkai." Fuji smiled. "That's great!" Yumiko hugged his brother. "Aniki is always a regular. So there's nothing to be proud of." Yuuta goes to the kitchen. "I thought your staying in a dorm." Fuji looked at his brother.

Yoshiko gave Fuji his medicines. "What kind of medicines is this?" Fuji asked. "It's to prevent you from walking unstably." Yoshiko stands up and goes back to the kitchen. "Are the check-up results back yet?" Fuji looked at his mother. "Yup." Yoshiko simply replied. "What's the medicine for…and check-up results?" their dad asked. "Well lately hasn't Syusuke been walking unstably a lot? So just as a precaution, we did a check-up." Yoshiko replied. "Then? How were the results?" their dad asked again. "They say there have been some damages to her peripheral nerves."

"Peripheral nerves?" Fuji looked at his mother. "Yeah…happens a lot to teenagers." Yoshiko sits down. "Then there is nothing to worry about." Yumiko looked at her mother. Yoshiko nodded. "See. It's no big deal." Fuji looked at his medicines. "Then, good luck at the match." Yumiko hugged his brother. "That before you go to club activities, the wound must be cleaned properly." Yoshiko reminded. "I understand!" Fuji exclaimed.

Yoshiko reads books about the disease. See the words; 'May have a hard time getting up.', 'May suffocate from difficulties in swallowing.'

"Spinocerebellar degeneration disease patients may die directly from the disease." Yumiko comes down to the living room. "What's wrong?" Yoshiko looked at her daughter. "I was going to ask you that." Yumiko rubbed his eyes. "I can't seem to fall asleep." Yoshiko responds. Yumiko goes back to her room. "Good night."

"It's fine now. The wound is completely healed too." The doctor said. "Thank you very much." Fuji bowed and smiled. "I'll give you some disinfectant as well." The doctor said. "Okay."

Fuji opened the door and sees a ball bouncing, he runs to it and catch it. "Is this yours?" Fuji asked. "Yup. I came to see my dad; he's having a check-up right now." Fuji stands up. "Then let me play with you until he finishes his check-up ok?"

The two go outside and play. Tezuka was watching them from afar. "Here!" the boy throw the ball, Fuji catch it. "Here I go." Fuji throws it back. The boy throws it back and hits Fuji's head. "Ouch! Onii-chan is really bad at this." Fuji laughed and gets the ball. "Onii-chan, are you sick?" the boy asked. "Why?" Fuji looked at the kid. "My dad is injured over his chin." The boy stares at Fuji. "Really?" Fuji loses his smile. "Dr. Furude!" the boy runs to Dr. Furude. "Your dad's check-up is done." Dr. Furude said. "Onii-chan my dad's check-up is done!" the boy exclaimed. "That's great." Fuji smiled. "Bye bye, Onii-chan." The boy waved his hand goodbye. "Bye bye." Fuji started to walk."

Fuji saw a dog at the park. "Hey, are you lost?" Fuji comes near the dog. "Where are you-?" Fuji saw Tezuka sitting under a tree. "Is this your dog?"

"Tezuka's dog?" Fuji asked. "It's really a lost dog, nee." Fuji comes near to the dog. "It's probably abandoned." Tezuka gets his bag and get his lunch. "Don't worry, we'll always come and visit." Fuji looked at Tezuka.

Yoshiko was at her room. 'Miyashita Shintaro, Nationwide neurology society professional doctor. Specialist in: Spinocerebellar degeneration disease. Number 1, founder and director of research at the spinocerebellar degeneration disease research centre'

"Syusuke, your medicines." Yumiko comes to his room. "Ah, I forgot." Fuji replied.

Yoshiko quickly goes to a hospital. "Jounan University Hospital's Dr. Mizuno said that there aren't any mistakes in the diagnosis. But if it's Dr. Miyashita, must know about some kind of new treatment or curable cases right?" Dr. Miyashita faces Yoshiko. "I've been doing research in this disease. When I realize it, it had been 35 years. But… up until now we still haven't found a method to cure this disease."

"Dr…please save my son. No matter how much it costs, that's not a problem." Yoshiko pleaded. "This disease will bring a lot of incontinences into daily life. But it won't endanger one's life. Right now research is slowly showing some results. New treatments and medicine will slowly be developed."

"Are there really no… any other ways." Yoshiko said. "First accept medical and rehabilitation treatment. And then think about how to fight this disease. Do not give up hope. And please always support your son." The doctor said.

Yoshiko looked at his phone. "Okaa-san, you must be tired from work. Today I went to the hospital. Don't worry about the bruise on my chin. The scar will be gone without a trace. Don't worry. Good night." Tears roll down Yoshiko's face.

Yoshiko comes home late. "Ah, Yoshiko, your home." Her husband comes down stairs. "About Syusuke's sickness… it's called spinocerebellar degeneration disease." Yoshiko murmured. "What?" her husband looked at her. "Spinocerebellar degeneration disease. The doctor said that her body will slowly not be able to move around freely." Yoshiko said. "Heh?"

"Syusuke doesn't have peripheral nerve damage."

"What is that about, spinocerebellar degeneration disease?" her husband asked curiously. "She slowly won't be able to stand up by herself and will have to use a wheelchair. I don't know when, but he will fall into a deep sleep and never wake up again."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" her husband asked again. "It will also be difficult to write and talk." Yoshiko continued. "It can be cured by taking medication?"

"No." Yoshiko simply answered. "But it can be cured by surgery?" he asked curiously. "The doctor said it isn't curable. I've asked a lot of doctors already. I searched on the internet too. I read a lot of books. But he said it is not curable with the current medical technology.

"Good morning." Fuji comes down stairs. "Good morning." His dad looked at him. "Good luck in today's game." Yoshiko said with a smile. "Thank you." Fuji takes his sit. "Later will go watch your game." Their father said. "Really?" Fuji said with a smile. "Yes."

Fuji gets his phone and called his dad. "Otou-san, the game is suspended for a week because of the rain." Fuji said. "No worries, I'll come to your match." Fuji gets his things and run towards Kawamura and Eiji.

"Fuji…" Fuji looked at his back. He saw a guy with silver hair. "Saeki?" Fuji comes closer. "What kind of a friend are you? Not noticing me." Saeki pat Fuji's head. "It is you." Fuji hugged his friend. "I was going to watch the game to cheer you." Saeki said to Fuji.

Fuji runs to the park looking for the dog. "Ah, it's there." Fuji gets some bread from his bag and feed the dog. "The match was suspended because of the rain. Saeki was going to watch our game." Fuji looked at his back and stand up. "Why are you here?" Fuji asked. "I wanted to come here and feed him." Tezuka walk towards it. Fuji gets his bag. "I'll see you later." Rain started falling down. "Oh no, it's raining. I didn't bring an umbrella." Fuji looks up. "One should be enough."

"I'm home!" Fuji opened the door. "Syusuke, welcome home!" Yumiko greeted. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka bowed his head. "Ahh... it's nice to meet you. I'm Syusuke's sister, Yumiko." Yumiko smiled. "Thank you, Tezuka."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Yoshiko asked. "I better get going." Tezuka said. "Ne, Tezuka. You're soaking wet. You should dry up first." Fuji smiled at his captain. Tezuka looked at Fuji. "Okaa-san, what's for dinner?" Fuji asked. "Tonkatsu." Yoshiko simply replies.

"Fuji-san." The nurse called Yoshiko and his husband. "Where is your daughter?" Dr. Furude asked. "Today, only we came." Syusuke's father answered. "Please sit down." Dr. Furude said. The two sits down. "Do you have any questions concerning this disease?" Dr. Furude asked. "We understand. We can't really accept it. We eat 3 times a day, even when we're so busy. Why…does it have to be Syusuke? Doctor?" Yoshiko started crying. "He's only…15. There are a lot of things he has to do in the future. Yet her body will not be able to perform well in the future." Yoshiko's husband said. "I am really sorry but, this is the truth. Regarding this disease, even though it may seem to progress slowly, it gets worse every day.

"If Syusuke…learns about his disease, what will happen? I can't tell her. I can't tell Syusuke this…this kind of things."

"Otou-san, even though it is very cruel, we still have to tell him this. Maybe we don't have a choice but to tell him. It's for his own good.

"No matter what the illness is, the first step is to inform the patient about their illness." Dr. Furude said. "I understand," Yoshiko nodded. "Your son is a smart boy. You can't hide everything; I think she'll find out soon enough."

"I need a little more time." Yoshiko looked down.

"Ah, nii-chan!"

"You came to visit your dad?"

"I brought some stuff for him." The boy said with a smile. Fuji stretches his hands. "I'll help you." Fuji smiles. "This way." The boy leads the way.

"Please come in." the boy opened the door. "Sorry for intruding." Fuji bows his head. "Otou-san, nii-chan helped me.

"Even if it's hard to take your medication, or to do rehab, you have to try your best." Yoshiko smiles at Fuji. "Yes." Fuji simply answered. "When's the tennis match? You're match is between Rikkai Dai." Yoshiko looked at Fuji. "Ne, Okaa-san." Fuji stopped walking. "What?" Yoshiko looked back. "What disease do I have?" Fuji looked at Yoshiko, Yoshiko's smile disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** My Greatest Memory

Chapter 3

"Regulars 20 laps!" Tezuka shouted. All the regulars do their laps. Eiji sighed. "Fuji, are you alright?" Kawamura asked. "Ah. I'm alright, Taka-san." Fuji smiled. "The day is beautiful today." Eiji looked at the sky. Fuji nodded. Fuji thought about what happened yesterday.

/

"_Ne, Okaa-saan," Fuji looked at his mom. "What is it?" Yoshiko smiled._

"_What disease do I have?" Fuji asked. Yoshiko's smile disappears._

_She stopped walking and put a smile on her face so her son won't worry. "Didn't I already tell you? It's a disease that only affects teenagers. It's just a slight imbalance in your peripheral nerves." Yoshiko started walking. "It can be cured…right?" Fuji followed her mom._

"_Of course it can be." Yoshiko laughed. "It can be cured, right?" Fuji looked at her. "Don't worry about it." Yoshiko responds._

/

Fuji stopped moving. Eiji looked at him. "Fuji!" Eiji said. "Fuji! Pay attention!" Tezuka shouted. "Sorry." Fuji responds. "Are you alright?" Eiji asked. "I'm fine." Fuji responds. "Let's go back to laps." Eiji put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Fuji, are you alright?" Kawamura asked. "I'm fine." Fuji smiled at his friends.

"What's wrong with you earlier, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked. "Ah. I was just spacing out." Fuji laughed. "Fuji, after school let's go to Taka-san's place." Eiji laughed. "I'll think about it." Fuji responds. Eiji and Ryoma left the club room and Tezuka enters. "Ne, Tezuka. I heard you have a relationship between Atobe." Fuji tilted his head and smiled. 'How did he know that?' Tezuka thought.

"Who told you that?" Tezuka asked. "From Inui." Fuji smiled. "Why do I always see you in the hospital?" Tezuka takes his seat beside Fuji. "Umm… My mom told me to go to the hospital." Fuji answered. "How many months are you together with Atobe?" Fuji asked. "Three months." Tezuka simply answered. "Oh." Fuji looked on the floor.

"Fuji…"

"What?" Fuji looked back at Tezuka.

"…" Tezuka was silent. "What's wrong? It's like you're going to tell me something serious." Fuji smiled. "I want to tell you this first." Tezuka paused and sighed. "Tomorrow…I'm going to Germany." Tezuka responds. "What?" Fuji looked a little shock.

"Why do you want to tell me first, you can tell Atobe?" Fuji asked. "I break up with him" Tezuka closed his eyes. "Tezuka…"

"I can't wait for our match with Rikkai." Eiji smiled. "Eiji, there is still four days." Fuji laughed. Eiji looked at Fuji. "I'm going to our class room." Fuji started walking."Bye!" Eiji waved his hands goodbye.

"Taka-san, Fuji is not himself." Eiji looked at Kawamura. "What do you mean by that?" Kawamura asked. "I don't know. It's like something is worrying him, just my guess." Eiji laughed. Kawamura looked at Eiji and smiled.

/

"I think it's better not to tell Syusuke yet. I want to tell him later." Yoshiko looked at her husband and paused. "He's in third year of middle school. Right now, I want him to enjoy his life like the rest of the people around him." Yoshiko takes her sit.

"Okaa-san, I want to see Syusuke always smiling. I want to tell him about his sickness…but the words never come out." Yumiko looked at her parents. "Yeah, I want to see him always happy." his father tried to smile. Yoshiko nodded. "Syusuke…" Yumiko looked outside. "I'm going to the hospital." Yoshiko left the room.

"Gradually, he won't be able to walk, and won't be able to wake up. And things like this won't be able to be cured. Please don't tell him yet." Yoshiko said. "These things can't be hidden forever." Dr. Furude responds. "And because of that… please… give me a little more time. I want to give him some hope." Yoshiko looked at the doctor. "What is the use in giving false hopes? Syusuke-san's body function is going to become more and more-"

"I understand that."

"He's already at an age where he is able to decide his own life. This is very important with regards to Syusuke-san's life."

"Anyhow. Please. Don't tell him anything yet." Yoshiko bowed.

/

"Fuji-san." The teacher called. "What?" Fuji stands up. "Can you distribute these papers?" the teacher asked. Fuji nodded.

Fuji gets the papers and left the room. When he looked at the papers it was blurred, Fuji rubbed his eye. Then the test paper falls from his hands. 'Huh?' Fuji looked at the scattered papers. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Fuji, are you alright?" Oishi picked up the papers. "Oh. I'm alright. Sorry." Fuji smiled. "It's ok." Oishi replied. "Thank you, Oishi." Oishi smiled. "Fuji, you've been acting weird." Oishi looked at Fuji. "I'm alright. Sorry to worry you."

"Then see you at practice." Oishi left. "Fuji." called Tezuka. Fuji turned around to look at their captain. "What?" Fuji asked. "Are you alright?" Tezuka asked. "I'm fine. Do you want to go to a fast food restaurant after school?" Fuji smiled. Tezuka nodded in silence. "Tezuka…are you really going to leave?" Fuji asked, looking at the ground. "Yes." Tezaku answered.

/

"Tezuka, that shoes fit you." Fuji smiled. "Thank you." Tezuka looked at Fuji. "What do you like?" Tezuka asked. "The one you're wearing." Fuji smiled. "Excuse me. Can you give me a pair of these?" Tezuka called the salesman.

"You were spacing out. Are you tired?" Tezuka looked at Fuji. "No… It's just weird." Fuji laughed. "Weird?" Tezuka adjust his glasses. "This is the first time I go out with you, only the two of us, isn't it weird?" Fuji wears a big smile on his face. "Fuji..." Tezuka drink his soda. "This isn't a date." Fuji looked at Tezuka. "What am I talking about?" Fuji looked away. A group of kids were running. Tezuka move a little to avoid the kids. Fuji tries to move, but his body wasn't responding. The kid bumped into Fuji. Fuji falls to the ground. "Fuji!" Tezuka said.

"You should look where you're going." Tezuka glanced at the kid who bumped into Fuji, then helped Fuji to stand up. "Sorry." The kids apologize. "Are you ok?" Tezuka asked. "I'm okay." Fuji nodded in response.

/

'What's happening? It's like my body doesn't belong to me.' Fuji lies down on his bed. He tries to get his bag, his hand freeze. "What?" Fuji looked at his hand. Yuuta knocked at his door, "Aniki." Yuuta opened the door. "Ah, Yuuta. What are you doing here?" Fuji asked. "Is it bad to visit?"

"Did you miss your brother?" Fuji smiled. "Aniki…"

Fuji left his room and goes to the living room. "Okaa-san, I'm going somewhere." Fuji said. "Where are you going?" Yoshiko asked. "Eiji and I are going to the mall." Fuji answered. "Really?" Yoshiko looked at his soon. Fuji nodded.

Fuji entered the hospital holding a flower in his right hand and a cake in his left. Dr. Akitakata was walking and bumped into Fuji, "I'm really sorry." The doctor looked at Fuji. "Are the flowers ok?" he asked. Fuji nodded, "Yes, there fine." Fuji responds. "Really?" Fuji nodded in silence again, the nurse stop walking and looked at the two. "Dr. Akitakata…what happened?" the nurse walk towards them. "Ah no… I wasn't paying attention while I was walking, and I walked into him."

"You're always around here, right?" the nurse asked, "You were with Tezuka-kun last time."

"Tezuka?"

"Huh?"

/

"So you're teammates with Shuichiro and Tezuka." Dr. Akitakata said. "Tezuka said that he's here about his injured arm." Fuji responds.

"Tezuka is always boring and sometimes his cold to me." Fuji laughed, "I shouldn't be saying these stuffs." Fuji looked at the doctor. "Ah. It's alright." Dr. Akitakata responds. "Anyway, why are you here today?" he asked. "I need to come to the Neurology department regularly." Fuji answered.

"Neurology department?"

"There's something about my peripheral nerves and an imbalance. But today, I'm only here to visit a patient." Fuji looked at the flowers he bring and looked back at the doctor.

/

The boy opened the door, "Ah, Onii-chan!" the boy smiled. "Good afternoon." Fuji smiled. The boy holds Fuji's hand and walked towards his mother. "Mom, this is Onii-chan that always comes to visit." Fuji looked at his mother. "Ahh! Thank you very much. I'm Takuto's mother." Takuto's mother put her hands on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you! I'm Fuji Syusuke." Fuji looked at Takuto's mother. "Please accept this." Fuji handed the flower to his mother. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" Takuto smiled. Takuto's mother walks towards Takuto's father, "Look, Otou-san! Someone brought you pretty flowers." She smiled. Fuji wears a smile and looked at his father.

The nurse came in, "Saito-san, it's time for your check up!" the nurse said, "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Sorry, for always having to take care of Takuto." His mother looked at Fuji. "It's okay." Fuji smiled. "It's yummy, right?" she looked at his son. "Yeah," Takuto nodded. "Excuse me…" Fuji looked back at Takuto's mother, "What kind of disease does Takuto's Otou-san have?" Fuji asked. "Otou-san has a really complicated disease." Takuto smiled and his mother look at him.

"Apparently amongst the human organs that allow your body to move freely, are the cerebellum and the spinal cord. If they don't function properly, then commands won't be able to reach the muscles." Fuji recalls what happened when he was bumped by the kid, "Then the body won't be able to move like you want it to. But he can hear what we are talking perfectly. And there is nothing wrong with his thoughts."

"I want to become a doctor when I grow up and cure Otou-san's disease." Takuto happily said. "Grow up faster, so you can take care of Otou-san." His mother responds. "Yes!" Takuto exclaimed.

Fuji run towards the nurse, "Excuse me." Fuji said. The nurse looked at Fuji. "I have something to talk about with Dr. Furude." Fuji looked at the floor. "He's off today. What should we do?" the nurse respond.

/

"Thank you." Dr. Furude leaves the ramen shop. He takes a step forward and saw Fuji. Dr. Furude walk towards him, "How can I help you, Fuji-san?" he asked. "I'm sorry," Fuji bowed his head and looked back at Dr. Furude, "The nurse told me that, you eat here every day, even during your day off." Fuji looked at the ground. "I see." He smiled.

The two was walking at the park, "A baseball game." Dr. Furude looked at the field. "Umm…" Fuji started, "You come here often?" Fuji asked. "I come here for a walk during breaks. But I don't have the chance to play." He responds. "Doctors are busy all the time. Seems like they lack exercise" Fuji smiled. "That's true. Since I started to work, I've hardly had any spare time." Dr. Furude laughed.

The ball was falling towards them, "Sorry!" the boy said. Dr. Furude catches it and throws the ball. "Thank you!" the boy shouted. "When I was in high school I used to really love baseball too. But after becoming a doctor, I'm not in a good shape as I used to be." Dr. Furude said.

"The first male patient I ever had was a baseball-crazed fan. Even though there's a mountain of work to do, I would stay and play catch everyday with him." Dr. Furude looked at the baseball field. "I see." Fuji looked at Dr. Furude.

"Is there something wrong today?" Dr. Furude looked at Fuji and then paused, "Don't you have something to talk to me about?" he asked. "Umm… Sensei…umm…" Fuji looked at the ground, "I…" Fuji looked back at Dr. Furude. "I'm sorry. I had better go home. If I don't get back soon, Okaa-san will be worried about me." Fuji tries to smile. "If anything comes up, leave it until the next check-up." Dr. Furude responds. "Ok." Fuji nodded.

/

Seishun Gakuen won in the match between Rikkai Dai. They celebrated at Taka's Otou-san's sushi shop.


End file.
